harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Alcohol
, Hermione and Ron have a conversation over butterbeer, a beverage with light alcoholic content]] Alcohol is a type of drink containing ethanol with both intoxicating and medicinal properties. Its usage and consumption in both areas has long been established in both Muggle and wizarding societies. Beverages containing alcoholic content are often served at inns such as the Three Broomsticks Inn or the Hog's Head Inn. Description Consumption of alcohol can lower inhibitions and give one a pleasant feeling, but overuse can result in impaired judgement, poor physical coordination, slurred speech, trouble walking and vomiting, commonly referred to as "being drunk" or intoxicated, and continued addictive consumption may result in alcoholism. At large quantities, alcohol can be dangerous and even poisonous for the body. The beverage butterbeer may contain a slight alcoholic content and produces effects similar to intoxication in house-elves. Known drinkers Alcohol is regulated in magical society by the Department of Intoxicating Substances and licenced by the Licensing Wizengamot of Great Britain. Beverages with heavy alcohol are usually restricted to wizards that are "of age", that is, seventeen or older. Bilius may have been an alcoholic. Both Rubeus Hagrid and Mundungus Fletcher were fond of alcoholic beverages, though the former seemed generally more able to handle them responsibly than the latter, as Fletcher was often known to smell of stale drink, though this also likely had some influence from Hagrid's knowledge that he is far more dangerous when intoxicated than the average person due to his sheer size and generally impulsive behaviour. It was also likely rather difficult for Hagrid to become intoxicated due to his outrageous size, as the amount of alcohol it takes to become drunk is relative to a person's size. This, however, did not stop Draco Malfoy from once trying to slander Hagrid by stating that he was "...a sort of savage - lives in a hut in the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed." After realising that he had given up the secret of how to calm Fluffy to Quirinus Quirrell due to being under the influence of drink, Hagrid claimed that he would never drink again. Horace Slughorn was known to enjoy drinking as well, and once quipped that he knew the Three Broomsticks "back when it was just the One Broomstick." Professor Trelawney was known to drink sherry when frustrated or angry and became increasingly tipsy and giggly upon doing so. The house-elf Winky became a heavy drinker of butterbeer after her sacking by Bartemius Crouch Snr. The effects of the drink made her quite tipsy, prone to continuous states of hiccoughing, hysterical behaviour, and a general disinterest in maintaining her personal health and the state of her clothes. It is uncertain, however, whether this was due to alcoholic content. Potions Alcohol is used as an ingredient in certain potions, such as Elixir 7 and the Pepperup Elixir. A tincture is a type of medicine preserved in alcohol. Beverages Alcohol is used recreationally in the following beverages: *Beer *Berry Ocky Rot *Bin Juice (possible) *Brandy **Dragon Barrel Brandy *Butterbeer *Chocolate liqueur *Daisyroot Draught *Gin *Hog's Head Brew *Lobe-Blaster *Mead **Bungbarrel Spiced Mead **Knotgrass Mead *Paulopabita's Fishy Green Ale *Rum **Red currant rum *Sherry *Simison Steaming Stout *Whiskey **Beetle Berry Whiskey **Campbell's Finest Old Whisky **Pure Malt Whisky **Schletters Fine Whisky **Single malt whiskey **Swott Malt Whisky **White Rat Whisky **Firewhiskey ***Blishen's Firewhisky ***Ogden's Old Firewhiskey *Wine **Celery and Beetroot Wine **Champagne **Elderflower wine **Elf-made wine **Nettle wine **Superior Red **Turnip Wine Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references pt-br:Álcool Alcohol Category:Poisons Category:Potion ingredients